oceansofedenfandomcom-20200213-history
Talen-Jei
Name- Talen-Jei Age- 40 Gender- Male Race- Yamakx Appearance- Talen-Jei stands at 4'10" tall, with his tail measuring only up to 4 feet, exactly. Talen-Jei's skin is especially white, even for a Yamakx. On everyday occasions, he wears a dull, gray pair of mechanic's overalls, with an olive shirt beneath it, and a tan pair of working boots. Personality- Talen-Jei is like most Yamakx, in that he values intelligence very highly, and can often appear to be uncaring of those around him. However, he does care decently for his fellow crew mates, although he doesn't know them all that well. Talen-Jei is very careful when it comes to his research, and when he is lost in thought, he can spend several days without moving, his mind searching through all possibilities, potential design flaws. If interrupted during this phase, Talen-Jei will be extremely irritable, as he can only accomplish his truly greatest works while in his stasis of sorts. Occupation- Talen-Jei is an inventor, plain and simple. He has designed two of the major weapons systems currently employed by IGPA soldiers, and his manned combat mech is currently in the final testing stages. Strengths- He is a highly intellectual individual, and also able to go rather long periods without food as a Yamakx. Talen-Jei is also ranked as an expert with the standard pulse rifle used by IGPA soldiers, which he developed, and his other creation, the M-1273 Plasma Shotgun. Weaknesses- Talen-Jei is somewhat socially reclusive as a result of his long periods of meditation and inventing, as well as being completely incapable of direct combat in nearly any means. He is also very sensitive to overly bright light, which he combats by wearing a pair of shaded contacts. Biography- Talen-Jei was born on Kukxrelsewn, his species' homeworld, to a member of the IGPA's naval forces and his housewife. His father taught the young boy to value the IGPA's rule, as he was very loyal to them. Talen-Jei exceeded in his schools classes, even for a Yamakx. His intelligence was parallel to military tacticians when he was merely 15 years old, and was granted a military contract to design a weapons system with his father's guidance when he was 22 years of age. Talen-Jei applied to join the IGPA military, but failed boot camp due to his terrible physical state. He broke thirteen bones and was hospitalized for three months, during which time he entered a catatonic state. Upon awakening, Talen-Jei had created and begun the design of the Personal Mobilized Warfare Unit, a one-man combat mech which would enable the pilot to operate two machine guns, an anti-armor missile launcher, and two anti-aircraft missile pods all at once using a holographic interface. For the past fifteen years, he has been creating and testing multiple PMWU units, all without success. During this time, he created the IGPA's plasma shotgun, which was a by-product of a failed multi-barreled machine gun, which heated up far to quickly and ended up melting the barrel after a half-minute of continuous fire. Category:Character